


butterflies

by mellowfellow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Student Council, doyoung gets drunk, lowkey barista! johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowfellow/pseuds/mellowfellow
Summary: the d in doyoung stands for drunk. or dumbass. a mix of both? disaster.in which doyoung makes a love confession in the most embarrassing way he could never imagine doing.





	butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> hello! finally finished this after 385795 years lol. almost 4k worth of inconsistency? let's go! i love johndo so much these days gOD

Excruciation. Agony. Torture. Doyoung painfully racked his brain for words to describe his current state. Funny how he could come up with such thoughts as if he wasn't in so much anguish. Only intellectuals can relate, he thought. 

It was only a few moments ago that Doyoung had woken up to an incessant stinging in his head. Eyes still closed, he rolled on his stomach, pressing his face onto the pillow, unintentionally inhaling its scent. Smelled like... Febreze? 'This isn't mine!!' his brain screamed. 

_I’m in a stranger’s room._ Panic kicked in, and his eyes shot open. Wrong move. It's as if he saw the earth rotating before his eyes and Doyoung tightly closed them shut. 

"What did I fucking drink last night?!" He groaned, clutching his head like his life depended on it. 

"Everything at the party. Apparently you also had Johnny loving juice, pretty much drowned yourself with it." A very familiar voice spoke, and Doyoung swore if he wasn't in so much misery he would've smacked the person mercilessly. 

"I drank what?!" Doyoung weakly yelled, voice muffled against the pillow. He took deep breaths and tried to collect himself before carefully lifting his head, eyes still closed. He could hear his cousin’s footsteps approaching him. 

"Are you deaf or plain dumb? Alcohol made it worse for your already messed up brain, huh?" Taeyong snickered, earning a string of cusses from the hungover guy, who was now kneeling on the mattress, head against the cold hard wall. 

"Johnny loving juice? What do you mean? What happened last night? And why is your pillow on my bed? I hate Febreze." Doyoung’s voice was strained with annoyance. He massaged his temples until he wasn't feeling too horrible anymore. 

"Excuse your ungrateful ass but that's my bed you're sitting on. Anyway, I'll tell you what happened later. Or Johnny might, instead. He's in the kitchen making lunch so get your ass out of my room." 

Doyoung suddenly can't comprehend. He's in Taeyong's bed? Taeyong's room? Wait. Johnny? Taeyong and Johnny are roommates... It can't be... 

"Why am I in your apartment?!" Doyoung began to freak out, furiously running his fingers through his hair as he stood up, knees wobbly. He almost fell right back if not for Taeyong’s quick reflex to hold his arm. 

“Blame my stupid roommate for choosing to bring you here. Be thankful we’re blood related or else I wouldn’t let you sleep on my bed. You should’ve been sleeping on the floor instead of me!” Taeyong dramatically feigned hurt on his face, but Doyoung clearly wasn’t paying attention. His eyes restlessly darted from left to right, as his head was starting to reel with negative ideas. 

"Fuck. Fuck. I must’ve done something terrible. Tell me what happened!" Doyoung gripped Taeyong's shoulders, his face flushed red. 

"Only if you say please.” Taeyong grinned. “Look, Johnny’s out there waiting. Calm down and eat as if you’re a clueless sheep. I’ll tell you what happened after. Maybe I should ask pretty boy to tell you himself?” Taeyong warned coolly, tapping Doyoung's back. 

"God. Do you think I can face him like this? Save me from further embarrassment and tell me what happened. Now." Doyoung’s voice dripped with utter exasperation. Taeyong had no choice but to give in. 

"Fine. Don’t you dare blame me for this! Get ready to see your bullshit, Kim." Taeyong fished his phone out of his pocket, and Doyoung felt dread surge in his veins. It couldn't be that bad, right? He fixated his eyes on the phone as Taeyong opened his Photos and clicked on the latest clip saved. He held out the phone for Doyoung to watch what would've been the biggest scandal of the year. 

The 10 second video snap made Doyoung's eyes almost roll into the back of his head. He’s completely done for. 

~ 

"Meeting adjourned. You may all go. Bye." 

Student council president Doyoung flashed his signature smile at his council members as they shuffled out of the office. He was about to pack his things when he heard some female officers yammering towards Johnny, the council's vice president. His right hand. 

"Are you coming to Ten’s party tonight, Johnny?" 

The man clad in a shirt and a white denim jacket could only nod and smile in response, which the females deemed enough and finally left him alone. Doyoung resisted the urge to roll his eyes. These officers needed scolding for always being all over his Johnny. Okay. Not his. Not yet. 

"Hey, pres." The taller man sauntered towards him, his backpack lazily slung on his shoulder. Doyoung shot his head up, raising one of his brows. He had to look somehow uninterested, albeit the raging emotions in his chest. 'How can he look this good and be clueless about his effect on me?' Doyoung internally sighed. 

For the last three years, it's only Johnny who could make Doyoung feel this way, with the simplest of things he does. Johnny's not aware, of course, but Doyoung doesn't plan on leaving his love secretly kept inside his heart anymore. Not any longer. 

"Speaking of the party, are you coming too?" 

"Yeah. Taeyong's gonna kill me if I miss it." Doyoung uttered nonchalantly to disguise his hidden enthusiasm. He had been hung up on the thought of this event days ago, when his cousin Taeyong first informed him about the party on Ten’s place, his boyfriend. Due to his and Johnny's status, they were expected to come. He knew for a fact Johnny wouldn't miss it since he loves socializing and besides, their circle of friends are going to be there, so what's the point of missing out? 

Doyoung's reason for being ecstatic over tonight's event is a different story. Who even plans to confess feelings on a party? Kim Doyoung, apparently. 

Who needs cheesy confessions nowadays? He’d just grab Johnny to an empty room, talk, and eventually… maybe... have a quick ‘friendship over’ sex. Nothing too hard. (except the dude in his pants, now that his imaginations are running wild) 

"Are you listening to me?" Johnny tilted his head, chuckling a bit. Thank heavens Johnny snapped him out of his thoughts before it led to somewhere else. 

"Of course!" Doyoung stared incredulously at him, feigning attentiveness. 

"So, will you tell them for me? I'm really gonna make it next time. I promise." 

_Doyoung you little shit._ Instead of asking what he was saying, Doyoung just nodded in agreement. He wouldn’t even dare say no to Johnny, either way. 

"Thanks, DY. I gotta go then. Take care on your way home, 'kay?" Johnny pulled him for a (bro) hug and tapped his back. Doyoung emitted a smile which Johnny gave back, leaving him alone in the office. 

A grin crept on Doyoung’s face as his mind went over to the party tonight. It’s gonna be spicy, he thought. 

 

Doyoung scanned his reflection on the mirror one last time. He pulled off a black leather jacket over a v-neck tee which exposed his collarbones, and black ripped jeans. A satisfied smirk formed on his lips. He fished his phone out of his pocket to take a selca and sent it to the chatroom. 

**yutakoyaki:** who’s gonna tell him 

**kdying:** ?? 

**yutakoyaki:** party’s cancelled 

**kdying:** f? 

**yutakoyaki:** after im done with sicheng 

Doyoung let out a snort and sent an eyeroll emoji which reflected his own, then he exited the chat. Before he could put his phone back inside his jeans’ pocket, a buzz went off. It was a message from Taeyong. 

**dropping the l-bomb on johnny tonight?**

Doyoung quickly typed a yes. He already made up his mind. Three years of chickening out was definitely a hell of a ride, but he knew hiding it wouldn’t lead him anywhere. Doyoung had grown impatient over the years – he had grown tired of seeing Johnny surrounded. The feeling of desperately wanting to hold Johnny’s hands, to take him in his arms, to call him his own but couldn’t – it only gave him pain until he ached to the core. He might not still be able to do those things even after, but at least he had gotten it off his chest. Might as well try and move on. 

Rejection awaits him and he was painfully aware, along with the fact that their friendship was at risk, but he had wasted too much time. It’s either go big or go home. Besides, Doyoung was confident Johnny would keep their friendship regardless of his confession. He knew and trusted Johnny like that. 

A blaring car honk snapped him out of his reverie. Doyoung peeked out the window, sighting a grey Chevy in front of his house. He immediately recognized it as Taeil’s, one of their friends which he wasn’t much close to, since Taeil already graduated when Johnny introduced him to the gang. 

“Hurry up, we got a ride!” Taeyong craned his neck out of the car window and flailed his arms. Doyoung grinned and grabbed his phone and wallet, jogging downstairs and out to the street. 

“Sup, jackrabbit. Hop in.” Taeil gave him a nod as Doyoung squeezed himself in the backseat beside Jaehyun, Yuta and Sicheng. 

“He’s definitely hopping on some d later.” Doyoung heard Taeyong mutter. He reached out his hands on front of him and smacked the red haired on the head. The other guys paid them no attention. 

“Shut up. Speed away, Taeil hyung.” 

 

Ten’s two-storey home looms over the neighborhood, spectrum colored lights illuminating the interior, as seen from outside the windows. Doyoung, along with Yuta, Sicheng and Jaehyun, and Taeyong stepped out of Taeil’s car. 

“Go ahead while I find somewhere to park.” Taeil gave a two-finger salute as he drove away. Taeyong immediately rushed towards the house, a pit filled with dancing, intoxicated young adults. They only arrived thirty minutes after the party started but everyone seems to be close to knockdown. Ten was already waiting for him by the door and in a span of seconds, they were sucking each other’s faces. 

“Loverboy got his reward for enduring the chaotic ride lol.” Jaehyun remarked, earning a grimace from Doyoung. 

“Stop babbling and let’s get the booze rolling!” Yuta pulled a rather jittery Sicheng inside the house, followed by Jaehyun. 

Doyoung ran his fingers through his hair and entered what would be his hell. 

~ 

The red digits on the clock read 12AM, signifying the end of Johnny’s shift. Johnny took off his apron and folded it neatly. His brown-haired co-worker for the night approached him shyly. 

“Johnny hyung.. Thank you for covering up Kun hyung’s shift and working with me tonight.” The younger lad beamed at him. 

“You’re welcome, Jungwoo. You worked hard tonight. You should run ahead so you could go home early. I can close the store alone.” Johnny reciprocated the smile given to him and gave Jungwoo a light pat on the shoulder. 

“But-“ 

“It’s perfectly fine. Go on.” Johnny cut him off and smiled reassuringly. Jungwoo caught on and bowed lightly before proceeding to retrieve his belongings from the staff lounge. He waved Jungwoo goodbye as he left the café. 

Johnny was the only one left, and he hurried to wipe the counter so he could go home as well. His mind drifted off to the thought of his friends who were currently in the party. Johnny felt bad for not being able to come, as he promised Taeyong and Ten that he would, but this morning his co-worker Kun called him to ask if he could cover for his shift. Johnny couldn’t say no, and he knew the newly hired barista Jungwoo had his shift as well. Johnny couldn’t leave the kid all by himself. 

And so Johnny asked Doyoung earlier this afternoon if he could tell their friends of his absence. Johnny knew they would understand better if it came from Doyoung. 

Exiting from the back door, a gust of cold wind nipped at Johnny’s skin. He immediately wore his jacket and walked towards his car parked at the end of the street. As soon as he sat on the driver’s seat, Johnny turned on his phone to catch up on possible unread messages. His notifications were filled with Taeyong and Ten’s texts which were sent three hours ago, asking him where he was. 

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows as he typed a reply. 

To: Taeyong 

**Didn’t Doyoung tell you guys? I had to cover for a shift so I had to pass. Sorry mate.**

While waiting for a reply, Johnny opened Snapchat to watch some story snaps of the happenings on the party. Everyone seemed to have a really nice time, he thought. If only he could still come and have a few drinks, but Johnny had an exhausting shift. Maybe next time. 

A new story appeared. It was Ten’s. Johnny immediately pressed on it and watched as his eyes widened. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He quickly dialed Ten’s number as he revved up the engine, speeding towards the empty highway. 

“Ten, delete that fucking snap. Now.” 

~ 

Everything was spinning. Doyoung had lost count of the drinks he had, but he was too intoxicated to care. The spectrum of lights in the living room had gone irritating to his eyes, so with his drunken state, Doyoung wobbled to find an unoccupied room to settle himself in and drink alone. He immediately slumped on the bed when he found one and stared at the vodka bottle in his grip, his eyesight starting to blurry with tears. 

Doyoung wasn’t supposed to be drinking this much. He promised himself he would stay at least slightly sober so he could finally execute his plan of confessing to Johnny. 

He waited. 

Four hours after they arrived, Johnny was still nowhere to be seen. His plan already failed before he could even do it. Doyoung felt dejected. Maybe he was really meant to keep his feelings while Johnny would be with another person. 

And so Doyoung drank. He tried every liquor and mixed drink served by the bartenders that Ten hired. Taeyong and Ten were nowhere to be found, as well as the rest of his friends, which Doyoung already had predicted beforehand. They’re probably having the time of their lives in the rooms upstairs. He wasn’t much of a drinker, but he definitely lasted that much drinks before he could pass out. His mind reeled with images of Johnny. Doyoung drank the vodka in one go, his throat burning. He could feel his chest tightening and his lungs on fire. He had to get some air outside. 

Doyoung, although it took a while, had miraculously managed to climb down the stairs without falling. He staggered out of the house and sat on the pavement, beside a fire hydrant. Maybe it was because the alcohol that Doyoung’s heart was aching terribly. 

_Where was Johnny? He didn’t say he wasn’t coming. Was he on a date with somebody else that’s why he didn’t bother to come?_

Doyoung couldn’t grasp that Johnny wasn’t with him. He felt hurt, and finally he cried. 

“Johnny! Johnnyyyyyy! I’m h-here!” Doyoung hollered while he sobbed uncontrollably, not giving a flying fuck as people from inside the house started gathering out to watch him. 

“Holy shit, is that- Doyoung!” Taeyong quickly ran towards the sobbing mess that is Doyoung, while Ten and their other friends followed suit. 

“Taeyoooong! D-did you see J-johnnyyy? Where is hee?” Doyoung hiccuped as he continued bawling his eyes out. Taeyong tried to lift his drunk cousin and save his ass from the embarrassment he did upon himself but Doyoung yanked his arms away. 

“No! J-johnny!” Doyoung wrapped his arms around the fire hydrant beside him, continuously yelling Johnny’s name over and over. “Johnnyyy! P-please love me baaaack! I’ll do anyything!” Doyoung hugged the hydrant even more tightly. 

“Fuck- Ten stop taking a video and help me! Jaehyun, stop laughing! Hey! Get your drunk asses back inside or you’ll pay for what you drink, retards!” Taeyong was furiously shouting on top of his lungs, trying to get Doyoung off the hydrant. Luckily his last statement scared off the other students and they hurried back inside the house. 

“Johnny! I f-fucking love you!” For a whole five minutes, Doyoung was still unstoppable and Taeyong had enough. He frustratedly yanked on his hair as he stood up. 

“You’re all just gonna stand there and watch? Seriously?” Taeyong gave them a deathly glare. 

“Taeyong, Ten!” 

All heads snapped to the direction of Johnny’s voice. Johnny jogged towards them, his jack slawed and lips pursed in noticeable annoyance. 

“Johnny! Just in time-“ 

“Shut up, Ten.” Johnny didn’t spare anyone a glance as he walked directly to the figure next to the fire hydrant, who was now steady and silent. 

“Hey, pres. Drank too much, didn’t you? Let’s get you home.” Johnny crouched beside Doyoung who was quickly falling asleep, still hugging the cold bronze. 

“Johnny…” Doyoung muttered as he nuzzled his cheek against the hydrant’s surface. 

“I’m here, Doyoung. I’m going to take you home, okay?” Johnny softly whispered as he hoisted Doyoung gently with his arms. The latter didn’t resist and was still murmuring Johnny’s name repeatedly. 

“I can’t take him home like this. His parents will surely ground him.” Johnny said to no one in particular while he carried Doyoung on his back. Taeyong quickly rushed to his assistance. 

“Johnny, we’re not in high school anymore. Just take him back to his place.” Ten suggested, only to be ignored. He heaved a sigh and marched back inside his house. 

Johnny walked back to his car, Doyoung snoring on his back. Taeyong opened the passenger door and Johnny carefully laid Doyoung on the seat. 

“So, where are you taking him?” 

“To our apartment, where else should I?” Johnny replied as if it was the most obvious question in the world. Taeyong blinked his eyes. Before he could say something, Johnny was already on the driver seat and the engine roared to life. He stepped on the gas, drowning out Taeyong’s protests.

“If he sleeps on my bed I might forget that we’re roommates, Johnny Suh!”

~

“Hey, you’re awake. Hungry?” 

Doyoung was greeted by Johnny’s bright aura paired with his even brighter smile. Doyoung stopped himself from fainting then and there. 

“Starving. What you got?” Act normal, Doyoung. Pretend you don’t know anything. 

“I made haejangguk (hangover soup) for you and Taeyong. Have this first.” Johnny served a bowl as Doyoung seated himself on the table. He sipped a spoonful of soup and his tastebuds almost burst from the flavor. How can a simple hangover soup taste this good? Doyoung thought. Johnny served the main dishes on the table as Doyoung finished the soup. 

“Taeyong and I ate already, so you can eat these as much as you want.” Doyoung’s eyes widened as he scanned the plates on the table. Johnny sure did cook a LOT. 

“Uh. Thanks, Johnny. These are too much.” Doyoung chuckled, his pearly whites showing. Johnny couldn’t help but smile as well. 

“You should laugh more. You have a beautiful smile.” Johnny remarked as he rested both his arms on the table, slightly leaning towards Doyoung’s direction who was sitting across him. 

The comment made Doyoung silent. He awkwardly reached for the bowl of rice and scooped some meat and started digging in. He could feel Johnny’s eyes staring intently at him while he ate. 

“Can you not stare at me?” Doyoung placed his chopsticks down and drank his glass of water. Johnny was unfazed and still had his eyes on a nervous Doyoung. 

“Johnny…” 

“About last night.” 

_Fuck. Johnny. Not now, please. Oh god I hope the floor opens up and swallow-_

“Do you remember anything from last night, Doyoung?” Johnny’s voice was serious, no hint of taunting or any negativity. Just plainly asking. Doyoung was quick to give in. There was no use if he said he didn’t remember. Which was partly true, not if Taeyong made him watch the ten second snap that almost made him faint from embarrassment. 

“I was drunk out of my wits, Johnny. Forget what I did.” Doyoung averted his eyes and stared at his rice. 

“The words you said.. Were those just a result of your intoxicated mind?” Doyoung couldn’t pinpoint it but Johnny’s voice sounded… hopeful? Sad? Doyoung shook his thoughts away. _As if, Doyoung._

“Of course. What else would they be? It’s the demonic alcohol speaking. I swear I would never get drunk like that again. Sorry, Johnny.” _**Why are you suddenly denying all of those?!! Where’s your courage, Doyoung?**_

“Oh. That’s too bad. I would’ve done anything for you too…” Johnny trailed off, a playful smile resting on his lips. 

_**I’ll do anything!!**_ It was familiar. Of course. Those words directly came out of Doyoung's drunk mouth. 

“Johnny Suh, I swear if you’re playing with me right now-” Doyoung’s forehead creased as he threw Johnny a warning stare. Johnny’s smile was quickly replaced with a softer one, his eyes sparkling. 

“I feel bad that you had to go all through that before I could know what your feelings were. But it doesn’t matter now, does it?” Johnny reached for Doyoung’s hand stretched on the table, taking it in his. 

“Fine. I meant everything I yammered about last night. Now stop confusing me, Johnny.” 

“I’m sorry this took long enough but Doyoung, I feel the same way that you do.” 

“Stop it, Johnny. You’re only saying those to save me from being embarrassed. How could you even have feelings for me?” 

There was no way for Johnny to feel the same, Doyoung thought. _He just cared for me as a friend that’s why he’s saying all that. It’s too impossible. Wake up, Doyoung._

“If I do this, would you believe me?” 

“Do what, now?” 

Doyoung didn’t know how it happened, but suddenly he was on Johnny’s lap. 

_Johnny… His lips.. On mine.. He’s kissing me.._

“Fuck.” Doyoung muttered against Johnny’s lips on his. 

“Hush. I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Johnny murmured, his brown eyes fixated on Doyoung’s surprised ones. Johnny pressed his lips on Doyoung’s once again. 

Doyoung wasn’t dreaming. Johnny was really kissing him. He felt shivers on his spine ㅡ the good kind. His heart was beating so hard as if it was going to jump out of his chest. Almost out of breath, Johnny pulled away. 

“Doyoung. Look at me.” 

Doyoung did. He was met with Johnny’s sincere eyes, full of adoration. 

“Do you believe me now?” Johnny was smiling. Oh god. That smile. It was impossible to fall even harder for someone like that, but Doyoung kept on falling into an endless pit that is Johnny. He could only nod in response to Johnny’s question, his mind still struggling to comprehend everything that was happening. 

“Let go of your thoughts, Doyoung. Just focus on me.” 

And Johnny kissed him again. 

It was slow and tender. Johnny’s lips were so soft, just like how it looked. Doyoung could keep falling into the pit as long as he could kiss Johnny like this forever. 

Doyoung felt Johnny’s hands on his thighs as he was hoisted up by the taller man and propped him on the table. Johnny was nibbling on his lip when a horrible thought crossed his mind. 

“Johnny.” 

“Hm?” 

“The whole student population probably knows about my shameful stupidity last night..” 

“So? You already have me. There’s nothing to be ashamed of anymore, _pres_ ” 

“You are so full of yourself, Johnny Suh” They both chuckled. Johnny nuzzled his nose against Doyoung’s, earning a giggle from the latter. 

“Are you guys done?” The red haired guy spoke up with feigned annoyance. 

“No, not quite. We've only just started.”

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i was today years old when i found out that a fire hydrant is also called a johnny pump, according to wiki. IM WHEEZING this is all a coincidence. sweet.
> 
> unedited! pls freely point out any mistakes and leave your thoughts!
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/weewoojae) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/younghoes)


End file.
